1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to absorbent articles, and more particularly to an absorbent article having a side seam structure including severed elastics disposed in a configuration that is softer and more aesthetically pleasing to the wearer for improving fit, while being low cost and easily manufactured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Absorbent articles such as, for example, disposable diapers, adult incontinent pads, sanitary napkins, pantiliners, incontinent garments and the like are generally worn, in cooperation with garments and disposed against a body surface by infants or adult incontinent individuals. The absorbent article is employed to collect and absorb body fluid discharge, such as, for example, blood, menses, urine, aqueous body fluids, mucus, cellular debris and other forms of body discharge. For example, the absorbent article may be disposed between the legs of an individual adjacent a crotch area. The absorbent article is positioned with a garment and drawn into engagement with a body surface of the crotch area to collect body discharge.
As is known, absorbent articles typically include a fluid permeable coverstock for engaging the body surface, a fluid impermeable backsheet and an absorbent core supported therebetween. The backsheet serves as a moisture barrier to prevent fluid leakage to the garment. The absorbent core usually includes a liquid retention material that faces the body surface. The absorbent core can include, for example, loosely formed cellulosic fibers, such as, for example, wood pulp, rayon, or cotton for acquiring and storing body discharge. The absorbent core may also include tissue wrapping or wadding, and/or super absorbent polymer.
Some absorbent article designs typically incorporate elastic elements in the waist, stomach, and leg areas for improving the fit, aesthetics and leakage resistance. The waist and stomach elastic elements increase the flexibility of the absorbent article, allowing the same article to accommodate a greater range of body sizes. In addition, they make the article more form-fitting for the wearer. The topsheet and backsheet are joined to support the components of the absorbent article.
Infants, toddlers, and other incontinent individuals wear disposable absorbent articles such as diapers and training pants, which include “pull-on” or “pant-type” garments having fixed sides, single-use diaper garments including front and back portions joined, usually by an adhesive, when the diaper is initially donned, and hybrid garments which are donned like a diaper garment but are designed to be removed and replaced like a pant-type garment.
Typically, the elasticized elements disposed adjacent the side seams cause bunching at the side seam. This disadvantageous bunching of the garment about the wearer results in many drawbacks such as discomfort and leakage.
It would therefore be desirable to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art by providing an absorbent article having a side seam structure including severed elastics disposed in a configuration that is softer and more aesthetically pleasing to the wearer for improving fit. Such an absorbent article desirably prevents leakage. It is contemplated that the absorbent article is low cost and easy and efficient to manufacture.